


cover.

by notasnail



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Multi, Sparring, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, clothed grinding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29489265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notasnail/pseuds/notasnail
Summary: A FFXIV snip collection featuring ambiguous WOLs and my own OCs—mostly mature content so...ahoy!
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	1. table of contents

1. **table of contents -** you're here! 

2\. **snowy ground** \- F!WOL/Haurchefant

3\. **mirror** \- named-F!WOL/Haurchefant


	2. snowy ground | F!WOL/Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ARR/HW timeline ~ F!WOL/ Haurchefant ~ Nothing explicit but certainly...steamy.

The sound of metal clashing reverberates against the stone facade of Camp Dragonhead. The Warrior of Light swings her sword to knock back Haurchefant’s strike, but he doesn’t relent; instead, he charges her with another hit. 

“Fighting alongside you is one thing, my friend, but sparring is a far grander spectacle!” 

His shining smile nearly makes her waver. The Warrior pivots on her foot and dodges his follow-up with practiced ease. Haurchefant recovers with a small turn, returning to his stance. He’s the picture of strength and grace. 

“I should say the same for you. To meet you on the battlefield would be a daunting prospect.” She grins before charging forward toward him, drawing a warm huff of laughter from her opponent. Haurchefant meets his sword with her’s, making them stand mere ilms from the other. The heat of their exercise radiates in their close proximity, yet he looks just as handsome this way.

“Thank Halone you are not my enemy,” he says, voice wavering on something of reverence. “I much prefer you as my esteemed guest and hero than foe.”

A blush sweeps over the expanse of the Warrior’s features. Haurchefant’s eyes are soft, even with his blade crosses with her’s. Oh, what she would give to crash her lips into his. The way he looks at her still sends her heart into a flutter. It’s the same look of wonder and so much  _ more _ . Unable to hold his eyes further, she disarms him with a flick of her wrist and uses her weight to shove him down to the snowy ground. 

Despite the wind being knocked from his chest, Haurchefant deftly catches her wrist, bringing her down with him into the snow. The Warrior makes a surprised noise and falls into his chest with a soft thud, quietly thanking the Twelve she isn’t in full armor. Haurchefant falls into a fit of laughter that spreads into her chest, the gentle rumble of him stirs her heart. 

“That was hardly fair!” the Warrior whines, content to keep her face hidden in his chest. Embarrassment keeps her anchored there, although it’s not the end of the world being here…

“Nor was it fair to catch me off-guard whilst having a conversation with you!”   
  
“Haurchefant, we were sparring! That is hardly the time nor the place to do so,” she snorts, shaking her head into his knitted jumper in disagreement. “Some warrior you are.” 

“Oh, you wound me!” Haurchefant laughs again and sits up, making no immediate sign for her to leave him. “You’ll have to forgive me. I do so love it seeing you turn that shade of red every now and then.” 

The color in the Warrior’s face leaves.  _ He’s being serious? _ She allows herself to be moved to straddle his lap as Haurchefant looks up to her in wonder.

“You tease,” she whispers. 

Suddenly, a gloved leather hand meets her chin, lifting it up so she might see him. And by the  _ gods _ , Haurchefant bares his feelings in a wanton gaze. 

“Indeed, I do, but it is not without purpose,” he says quietly, moving a hand to cup her flushed cheek. The Warrior’s breath is all but gone, heart hammering inside her chest. She searches his eyes, not realizing how much closer they are now. His aquiline nose brushes against hers and a shiver runs down her spine. The Warrior’s breath intermingles with his, crystallizing in the space between with mouths parted, waiting and anticipating until—

“May I kiss you?” Haurchefant breathes into her, his lips ghosting over her flesh.

There isn’t a reality in which she turns back. 

The Warrior closes the distance and presses her lips to his, her chest melting as a weight is finally being lifted from it. Haurchefant places both hands on her cheeks to deepen the kiss further. Tenderness falls easily into passion then frenzy, as they exchange small noises, pressing their bodies together in desperation. Needing air, Haurchefant trails his kiss from her lips down to her neck. He moves his hands to grasp her hips, grinding his clothed erection against her. 

“Take me to bed, Haurchefant,” she whispers into his ear. Finally,  _ Finally _ . 

He returns to her lips one last time, a smirk dancing at his lips. 

“As you wish, my friend.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of scary and exciting! I have, uh, several of these smaller, fragmented pieces that I'll be sharing here. Thanks to my wonderful friends for encouraging me to post these ^_^ 
> 
> Please enjoy!


	3. mirror | named-F!WOL/Haurchefant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> early-HW timeline ~ named-F!WOL/Haurchefant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Meet my WOL, Gaia! She is an Elezen and a PLD in this timeline. I have to confess...I had no idea there was an NPC with this name when I first started playing toward the end of last year. Oops!
> 
> (pls don't look it up if you don't want spoilers!)

Gaia’s chest heaves as two long fingers gently caress the pearl of her sex in languid circles. 

“That’s it...Spread your legs a little further, my heart. I wish to see all of you,” Haurchefant whispers into her ear. His voice is light-hearted as if he were asking a friend to refill his emptied cup at The Forgotten Knight.   
  
Oh, it’s so much  _ better _ . 

She spreads her legs further, adjusting her bare form in his clothed lap, as he admires more that’s revealed in the floor-length mirror. In the dying light of the hearth, he looks sinful, the way his eyes rake over Gaia in a rare possessiveness as he works to undo the famed Warrior of Light.    
  
“By the Fury, you are divine,” he breathes into her neck, trailing it to her shoulder in reverence. “What deeds have I done for Holane to grant me such a blessing?”   
  
Gaia whines, desperate to hide her face from his careful ministrations, but he doesn’t relent. Haurchefant moves his other hand to cup her breast, kneading it gently as he presses a digit, then two, inside her wet cunt. He watches her gasp, eyes flickering down to her need. 

“And so ready,” he hums with a hint of an amused smirk. “I wonder...How long have you been like this for me? You hardly hide the way you look at me.”   
  
“I k-know what I want,” she breathes, gritting her teeth to hold onto some semblance of control. 

“Then, please, relax. I have always satisfied you, have I not?” Haurchefant presses two fingers inside, making Gaia release the breath she had been holding in a long, trembling exhale. “Good,  _ good _ . Oh, Gaia, you are positively stunning like this.”

She wants to look away, knowing her cheeks are flushed in red, but Haurchefant holds her gaze with humble awe. 

“Need y-you,” she stutters, feeling the edge of her orgasm draw near.

“What’s that?” 

Haurchefant ghosts over the shell of her ear with his teeth, innocently putting himself to better use anywhere except where she needs it. 

“You’ll need to be more specific, I’m afraid. There are many things I think you need, like adoration,” he kisses the apex of her pointed ear, “warmth,” he kisses her jaw, “love.” 

Each kiss alights a spark that cannot be quelled with simple touches. 

“By the  _ Twelve _ , fuck me already,” she groans weakly, grinding into Haurchefant’s trousers to make her point. 

“I can certainly give you that,” he puffs into her ear. 


End file.
